The present invention relates to the technical field of flat displays. An example of a display or screen according to that stated above (also called LCD, Liquid Crystal Display) is disclosed in SE-511,511 with the title: Display, relates to a liquid crystal display, comprising an electrode layer, a substrate, which on the surface facing the electrode layer is covered with a set of electrode elements, and a layer of electro-optic material which is arranged between the electrode layer and the substrate, the substrate being arranged behind the layer of electro-optic material in relation to the viewing direction, the substrate being arranged to support, on the one hand, electronic components for controlling the electrode elements and, on the other, conductive patterns for connecting the electronic components to the electrode elements, and the electrode elements forming picture elements in the display in cooperation with the electrode layer and the layer of electro-optic material.
One drawback with this display is the amount of electro-optic material needed to be filled between the electrode layer and the substrate. The manufacturing method results in a display with pixel regions filled with a continues layer of liquid crystals. The electro-optic material is quite expensive and it is desirable to minimise the amount used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,122 with the title: Liquid crystal display device and method for manufacturing the same relates to a display including: a first substrate and a second substrate, a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. The first substrate includes a polymer wall formed of transparent resin, the liquid crystal layer includes a plurality of liquid crystal regions partitioned by the polymer wall, and liquid crystal molecules in the plurality of liquid crystal regions which are aligned in axial symmetry, with respect to an axis in a direction substantially perpendicular to a surface of the first substrate.
The main focus in this particular manufacturing method and display is only to achieve a wide viewing angle and improved quality of the displayed information.
The main advantages of the display according to the present invention described herein are reduced production costs compared to other manufacturing methods due to a minimal number of layers, and use of less expensive electro-optical material, combined with a thin and compact display.